Never Forgotten
by SakuraLight
Summary: It has been about three years since Sasuke left, now he is back and looking for something or someone from the Leaf Village. But where is Naruto now? SasuNaru MPreg if you don't like Mpreg then don't read, that is my only warning
1. Chapter 1

Never Forgotten

Chapter 1

Kiba POV

"Hokage, Hokage" I called out, as I ran into the Hokage's office, I couldn't believe it, afterall this time. It had been three years since the incident and now he's back. I grew since then and have been made into a Chuunin. "What is it, Kiba," Tsunade asked?

"Hufff…It's Sasuke, he's outside a-". "What," she scream! I knew that was going to happen. She seem to calm down and her face had gone blank. I wonder what is she going to do, I also wonder if I should tell her about the shinobis that follow Sasuke here, she might scream or kill me. I decided to tell her any ways. The Hokage didn't have a single reaction.

Tsunade POV

I knew this was going to happen, after receiving information about a large army of shinobus on its' way to Leaf, I had try contacting the Hidden Sand, however there was yet a response. I had warn everyone and cancel all missions and got everything ready for an invasion. This would be a bloody battle if I can't get us out of this, there is also a high chance that we will lose. We have yet to recover completely from the Sound attack three years ago.

Who would have thought that they would recover so quickly. I am getting to old for this. The most disturbing news that we got from the Sound two years ago was that Orochimaro was dead and that Sasuke had taken over. And was building his power rapidly. "Did he say anything Kiba" I asked him? "No, not a thing, all he wanted was to see you," Kiba replied, his face still red from all that running. "Very well, gather the abus and all available shinobis to the gate," I told two anbus guards. I reach the gates and the door was open. There was Uchiha Sasuke, what could he want? If he wanted to attack and destroy the Hidden Leaf, he could have already attack, but he didn't and that's what worries me.

"What do are you doing here, Uchiha," I had to keep a blank face on, there was something deadly about the way he was staring at everyone and thing. "I just want one thing from this village" he said in his smooth, alluring voice and yet at the same time full of power. He is still pale as can be, maybe paler, hair longer and those cold, coal eyes.

"What happens if we do have it or is willing to give it to you," I asked of him, which is considered a bold move. I could hear the other behind me. "Hokage," a voice said. I turn around and there was Kakashi and Sakura, who is now a med – nin. The girl was looking at the Uchiha with longing, I wanted to smack some sense into her. "Oh, you have it. You see, I have the power I need already to defeat Itachi but I have still to complete a goal of mine, I need to restore my clan," he told me.

I was petty much surprise by what he said, who would have thought. I wonder who he had in mind, Sakura who was his teammate or maybe Hinate from another clan. If it is Sakura, I'm sure she would mind going with him and bearing his child. "What do we get in return," I question. "I won't attack" he simply replied. It was too god to be true, but there was no way I could give a life to Uchiha, who knows what would happen to that person. But then again there is really no choice. If I don't do what he wants he would sure destroy the village and take what he wants. I then notice that he was looking for something, just his eyes, that's it.

"You really don't have much of a choice, Tsunade" he said, "One person for a whole village". He caught me there. "Who do you want" I said in defeat, my hands coming together to form a fist at my side as I made the second most hardest decision. "Blonde- haired, blue eyes"- for a second I thought it was the Ino girl "loud mouth Dobe". He finished his description. My heart stop right there.

End of Chapter 1

Please be nice, this is the first time writing a story. Review, tell me what you think, sorry about the grammar, never was any good at it.

Where is Naruto? Knowing him, he should have appear by now.

Why does Sasuke need him, Naruto can't restore his clan right?

If you don't like Mpreg, well tough luck because I do.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank-you for all those who review, I will take your advices to heart. I won't be able to update next week so I will make this chapter longer.

Oh, I'm changing the story to one POV only, less confusing that way. And also in this chapter there is some Sakura bashing and though out most of the story, just to warn you. Sorry but I just don't like her. And my pen name is something I had before I even learn about Naruto.

Sooooooo, on with the show!

Chapter 2

**Last time:**

"You really don't have much of a choice, Tsunade" he said. "One person for a whole village." He caught me there. "Who do you want" I said in defeated, my hands coming together to form a fist at my side as I made the second hardest decision. "Blonde- haired, blue eyes -" for a second I thought it was the Ino girl, "loud mouth Dobe." He finished his description. My heart stopped right there.

**Now:**

Tsunade couldn't help but screamed "You can't be serious! What does Naruto have to do with you and restoring your clan!" Even the others who are behind her were shocked to death. What on earth could the Uchiha be thinking was the thought that was on everyone's mind?

Uchiha Sasuke just looked around as if trying to find someone before he replied, "that is none of your concern. Where is he?" His emotions in his voice though have not changed much from the beginning held some sort of longing. The shinobis behind him were getting restless.

Tsunade was on the edge of saying something when Sakura spoke. "Why do you need him Sasuke, there is no way he can help restore your clan unless your hoping that he will help you look for a wife bu-."

"Quiet," that was all Sasuke said but it was enough to shut Sakura up, he was losing his patients. Which was not a good thing, he might just decide to attack and look for Naruto himself.

Tsunade knew she had to tell the Uchiha the truth; he might just forget what he's planning and leave the village alone. However that was a very, very slim chance, knowing him he won't give up until he got what he want. She had made up her mind, she had to do what is best for the whole village, and that was to give into the Uchiha's demands. Tsunade took a breathe before she said, "we can't give you Naruto. It doesn't matter what your reason is, we can't give him to you. Why don't you choose someone else to help restore your clan? Beside there is no need for Naruto in your clan's restoration." She hoped that she could persuade him into choosing another. There was no way she was going to give him Naruto, it wasn't even possible to give him Naruto.

"Where is he", Sasuke smooth and dark voice question? "If you do not give him to me now, I will just attack the village and get him myself." It was more like a command than a request. But with that statement the leaf nins was more alerted.

Kakashi appear next to Tsunade with a "poof". "Hokage, I think it is best if you would tell him what happen to Naruto", he advised her.

Tsunade at that moment look her age for the first time. "Very well", she replied with a sigh of defeat. "Uchiha, we cannot give you Naruto because he is in confinement."

Of all the excuses Sasuke was expecting from the Hokage, it definitely was not that. "What are you talking about", Sasuke question? "What had he done to deserve that?" Only those who were looking closely enough would notice the bits of emotion in his voice.

Tsunade was thinking that if the Uchiha knew that truth than he would just give up, because it would be impossible for Naruto to do anything to help him. "Do you remember the power that Naruto display at the battle in the Valley of the End? That was the power of the Kyuubi."

"I know, so what."

"Well, the Kyuubi's power ever since had been leaking out and so the seal had become unstable. Right now Naruto is put into confinement and every month we have to stabilize the seal. If he is to leave the village, the demon could be release at anytime and the fact is he is also dying. His body isn't made for this amount of power. Now tell me, do you still want Naruto?" Tsunade was convinced that the Uchiha was smart enough to understand what is happening, however she failed to realize that Sasuke knew more than he let on.

"Of course, now you have half an hour to bring him or I will go and get him myself", that was the only replied. It also signals the end of the bargaining.

"Very well, come Kakashi", this day was getting from bad to worst. How was she going to explain this to Naruto. Knowing him, he is going to start screaming and make things worse than they are already are. Jumping from roof top to roof top, the thing that was bothering her the most was why isn't Sasuke scare, letting a unstable vessel and a powerful demon into his village would be crazy. Not only that but also the fact that he need Naruto for the restoration of his clan. Maybe Sasuke have finally cracked from all that pressure.

"What do you think about all this, Hokage", Kakashi questioned from beside her?

"What am I suppose to think, there is no way around it. If we don't comply, Sasuke would destroy the village but giving him Naruto would be hurting Naruto. What do you think we should do, the villager will be more that willing to give Naruto up."

Kakashi looked thoughtful for a second before saying "lets ask Naruto." Tsunade would have kill Kakashi if she had the time.

Unfortunately or fortunately depending on how one looked at it, Naruto was asleep. There were seals on his body to alert Tsunade if there was something wrong, there were also sleep seals so that Naruto won't feel much of the pain after Tsunade and the others had stabilized the seal. Which happen two days ago, however the sleeping seals won't wear off for a couple of hours to a few days. He is hidden under the Hokage's tower so no one would hurt him. His friends would try to visited him but most of the time he was asleep, only woke up long enough to eat and drink and read something. Of course that doesn't suit the blonde, when he is awake he would make as much noise as he want but lately he hasn't done any of that. In truth Kakashi and Iruka, who visited him the most were worried but there was nothing they could do about it.

"Kakashi, don't take the seals off', Tsuande ordered.

And they were off once again.

**During that time:**

Sasuke was lending against a tree, his arms cross over his chest with his eyes closed. He had gotten taller over the years, hair longer but still the blue – black color, however it still looks the same in the back from long ago and still pale but not a sickly color. All in all the Uchiha can still turn heads including some married women and men where ever he walked. With an aura that was deadly, dark but at the same time addicting and seductive even to his enemies like the some of the leaf nins that was staring at him at the moment. He must have sensed it because his hand was inching toward his kunai. If Tsunade doesn't come back soon with Naruto than some people are probably going to be kill soon.

On the other side where the leaf nins were waiting. Some major discussions were taken place especially with the former rookie nine. Sakura was looking back and forth between the place where Tsunade and Kakashi went and where Sasuke was sitting, as if she was trying to decide if she should talk to Sasuke and disobey orders of follow them. As if her decision was made up, she started to walked to the other side when Ino grabbed her.

Ino, who was standing next to Sakura saw that she was started to walk to the other side and screamed out, "what do you think you are doing, Sakura?"

"I need to go talk to Sasuke – kun, maybe I can get him to change his mind. After all we were teammates and –."

Ino face expression was changing from calm to shock and then anger, then she exploded, "what is wrong with you? No wait, don't answer that." Ino was shaking her head then she looked at Sakura and started to shaked her. "Would you wake up?" That was what Ino kept screaming at her.

"Let go Ino, let go!"

The scene got everyone's attention. Neji and Shikamura was moving quickly to grabbed Ino before she killed someone. Neji and Shikamura grabbed her and Neji asked her, "what the hell do you think you're doing, let her go!"

"No, no, you guys don't understand, she is going to talk to the Sasuke," Ino was screaming and kicking for them to let her go.

"Calm down, calm down, Ino," Shikamura was holding her tight.

"Ok, I'm calm but you have to listen to me. Sakura is thinking that she can stop Sasuke," Ino tried to calmly explained. By this point everyone were looking at them, some from the sound were looking at them also.

Neji's face expression hasn't change but you can see his eyes narrow. Neji closed his eyes for a second and then open them again to looked straight at Sakura. Shikamura was standing next to them just watching everything. Neji finally asked in a cold voice that send shivers down Sakura's spine included the other's,"what is she talking about, Sakura?"

"I I I….. want to talk to Sasuke, I know that I can conceive him to change his mind," Sakura tried to explained.

"How troublesome," Shikamura sighed.

Neji's eyes had gone narrow and he looked like he would kill her by just looking. "You think that you can conceive him? Don't be so stupid, there is no way that he would give a damn about what you have to say, he doesn't even care about the place of his birth, why do you think he is going to care about you. The only thing he seems to care about is getting Naruto and doing whatever he is planning to do."

Before Sakura could reply, Kakashi and Tsuande had returned with Naruto.

Tsuande looked around and saw the commotion. "What is going on here? We have a situation on our hands and all of you are fighting against each other," Tsuande exclaimed!

Sakura looked at Naruto and asked," is that Naruto?"

For the first time in a while, the formed leaf nins took a closer looked at Naruto, they had never looked at Naruto without the seals to cover him up. Once the seals have been removed they sawed how he had changed. Even Sasuke had gotten up from his seat on the other side to take a look at him. Naruto's face had gotten softer, lost most of his baby's fat and had became more feminine but still have that innocent and naïve that he had so long ago. His body had gotten lender and taller but still shorter than most of the boys and some girls in the village. All in all he had gotten more beautiful like some type of demon probably from the Kyuubi's influence. His hair still that golden sun, messy and at the same time looks tame, but had grown longer. If it wasn't the fact that Naruto lack certain body parts, he could have been easily mistaken to be a woman. Everyone was shocked, they would never have imaged that Naruto would have change like that. Even Sasuke smiled a little at what he saw as if he was please with the development.

"Give him to me," Sasuke demanded.

Sakura looked at him and asked him with hope," Sasuke, please choose someone else. You can't be serious in choosing Naruto?" There was hope in her voice in choosing her, after all no one knows what Sasuke is planning to do to Naruto. Sakura had grown to be a well develop young woman that many in the village would love to marry but yet she still have hope the Sasuke would come back and love her. Of course, Sasuke didn't reply, in fact he acted as if she and everyone else weren't important. If it wasn't for his promise he would have kill everyone in the village.

Tsuande finally answered but she still held a grip on Naruto," alright but you have to tell me what you're planning to do to him?"

"No, what I do is my business," Sasuke replied as he went to grab Naruto from Tsuande. Tsuande could do nothing but give him to Sasuke. But as luck would have it, when Sasuke grabbed Naruto, he started to wake up. Maybe it was a good thing because if he is to awaken then something might change.

Naruto's eyes started to moved and he shifted a little before he open his eyes to revealed those beautiful blue sky eyes. Everyone hold still as if they were frozen by a jutsu and Sasuke stared as Naruto woke up. At first Naruto didn't realize what was happening and then his eyes widen to the size of plates in realization that he was staring at Sasuke, the traitor of Kohona, the guy who almost killed him. And that was when hell broke up.

Naruto's eyes widen before screaming, "ahhhhhhhhh!"

"What the hell," yep he was still the loud person that he was three years ago. Naruto started to waved his arms around, in a way that made Tsuande and Sasuke dropped him on the ground.

Naruto jump up from the ground. "Wwwwwwwhat is going on? Why is he here? Why am I here!" Naruto screeched and pointed a finger at Sasuke, who was calmly watching him with amusement. The questions kept coming and Naruto wouldn't stop moving while waving his arms around like an idiot.

Naruto was making so much noise that Tsuande finally snapped and hitted him over the head leaving a lump. But it was effective enough to stopped him from moving.

Tsuande glared at Naruto and told him," Naruto, shut uppppp!"

Naruto finally stop and looked at Tsuande blinking, gave her a glare before sitting down on the ground and pouted.

Tsuande gave a sigh before looking at Naruto. "Naruto, you have to understand-."

"He doesn't have to understand the situation now, I will explain it to him," Sasuke ordered. He was thinking that he had already wasted enough time in the village and thought that it doesn't matter whether Naruto understood what was going on or not, he would have to go with Sasuke anyways.

Naruto just stared at Sasuke for a second, jumped up from the ground, pointed a finger at Sasuke and blew up," I should kill you, you bastard! What do you mean I can't understand now! I'm not an idiotummmm-."

Sasuke had used his right hand to grabbed Naruto and started to kiss him. Naruto was shocked for a second before he started to pushed Sasuke away. Which didn't help for the fact is Sasuke was still stronger than Naruto. Sasuke seems to be enjoying the kiss even pulled Naruto closer to him while his left hand was on Naruto's back and was traveling down south. All the others could do was stand there and stared at what was happen with their eyes as wide as plates and their mouth hanging open as if they were trying to caught flies.

SLAP

That was the sound of Sasuke's face getting hit by Naruto's hand. But it seems to do the trick because Sasuke had let him go. And everyone was awaken from the spell that was cast. Sasuke was face was turned to the side, everyone thought that he would have killed Naruto but it surprised everyone when he started to laughed out loud.

Even Naruto couldn't help but stared. Something was not right with the Uchiha, Naruto was thinking that he had finally cracked.

_What the hell is wrong with him that pervert. How dare he kiss me, that was my second kiss that he stolen. _Naruto couldn't help but weep for his stolen kiss, Naruto couldn't take it any more, his left eye was twitching and his face was turning red and he finally snapped," what the hell may I asked that is so dame, fucking funny?"

Sasuke stopped laughing and just looked at Naruto with those cold, ebony eyes. And just for a second it softens then hardens before replying. "You just reminded me why I want you to bear me children."

A moment of silence and then the volcano erupted.

"You want me to bear you what!"

End for now.

So, how was it? Review pleaseeeeeeeeee.

Was Naruto too out of character or how about Sasuke?

I wanted them to be in character but at the same time change just a little. Should Sasuke be a little be more cold hearted or what?


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Never Forgotten  
Author: SakuraLight or SakuraHikari  
Archived: forN-17 version (Please ask first if he/she wants the story to be post somewhere else.)  
Summary: Sasuke has left for sometime and now return home for something. He was Naruto to help he restore his clan. The questions is where is Naruto, how can he help and most importantly will Naruto be willing or does Sasuke have to force him. After all Uchiha always get what they want.  
Rating: R  
Pairings: SasuNaru, others like ShikaIno maybe LeeSaku, KakaIruk  
Feedback: Reviews please  
Characters: Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura basically almost everyone except for Ochi. (snake head gives me the creeps) and Kabuto (they are dead in the story)  
Beta's: Nacht Kind (applauses)  
Author Notes: There maybe some Sakura bashing (I don't like her)  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything like the characters although I will be getting a Naruto push toy soon yea. I am not doing this for money only for fun. (Letting my creative mind work its magic.) The only thing I own is the plot but nothing else. So don't sue me.

Sorry, I didn't have the time to work on the chapter, my life is so mess up right now, my father was sick and then only a few weeks ago he died.

I would like to thank all those who reviewed, you made me very happy. Special thanks many times over to my beta, Nacht Kind, that made it all possible for this story to be put up. You should all clap for Nacht. Clap, clap, clap, clap……

Beta-ed by Nacht Kind

Chapter 3

"Didn't you listen the first time dobe, I don't want to have to repeat myself again." Sasuke calmly replied.

"B-but guys can't give birth. Can they? And don't call me dobe, you bastard."

Now you all should know that Naruto had never truly been given the whole birds and bees lesson. So he really had no clear idea how children were made or even what sex consisted of. Which some might consider rather sad for a sixteen year old boy but to Sasuke that just made it more fun for _him_.

Sasuke just looked at Naruto, giving him a small smile, which couldn't be seem unless you used a microscope to look. "Of course men can't bear children,…."

Naruto sighed, relieved, but that relief was short lived as Sasuke's smile, now dangerously resembling a smirk, grew.

"…but that doesn't mean _you _can't. It doesn't matter right now. Lets go."

Naruto stared at him, incredulous, "You expect me to go with you!"

"Of course."

N aruto stepped back, pointing an accusing finger at the Uchiha, "I'm not going any where with a perverted bastard like you. What the hell is your true reason for being here? Why the hell should I go with yo-! HEY! Put me down!"

Sasuke, growing tired of Naruto's ranting, had used the blonde's distracted state to place a binding jutsu on him and toss the indignant ninja over his shoulder.

"AHHH! Put me down this instant or I swear I'm going to kick your ass so hard your brother will feel it! Someone helpp. Tsunade-baba, what are you standing around there for, the guy is kidnapping me! Why aren't you _doing_ something?"

"Naruto, shut up," Sasuke commanded, a small frown marring his otherwise expressionless features.

"Shut up, where the hell do you get off-!"

"They gave you to me in exchange for my sparing the village."

That seemed to do the trick as Naruto turned wide, disbelieving eyes on the assembled group, before slowly shifting his gaze to the ground.

Feeling no more resistance from the blonde, Sasuke turned "Lets go."

And with that the nins from the Hidden Sound were off, along with their leader and his prize. Those from the Leaf village could only watch as they swiftly disappeared.

Now you could only guess what was going on inside of Naruto's mind. Maybe he had some kind of plan to later escape or maybe he had already started his plan of retaliation. After all, he couldn't let Sasuke get away with this, could he? Or maybe he was thinking that he should sacrifice himself for the village, being a ninja and all. If you are thinking any of those you are very wrong, Naruto's mind was still on the fact that Sasuke, the last Uchiha, the Avenger himself, wanted him, the dobe and kistune holder, to bear his children. All on the delusional belief that he could _have_ children. But to Naruto, not only was that not possible, but proof that Sasuke had finally cracked.

It was a while before Sasuke decided to stop and rest. During the few hours travel Naruto had been abnormally silent, abnormal in the fact that Naruto could never stay quiet for more than a few minutes.

Sasuke had begun to worry; after all, he had known Naruto for a while and understood his habits better than anyone, maybe better than Naruto himself.

"Naruto, are yo-."

That was all Sasuke got before he realized that Naruto had fallen asleep. So being the guy that Sasuke is he let Naruto slept on, after all Sasuke was trying to convince Naruto to remain with him. You would think that with all the sleep that he did because of the Kyuubi, he would be more awake now. It made life easier in Sasuke's opinion. Naruto won't be bothering him all the way to the village, less of a headache that way.

Days later

Thick eyelashes opened to reveal sky blue eyes. Naruto had finally woken up from his exhausted slumber.

_What is going on? Where the hell am I?_

The blonde looked about the room, noting the rich and ornate furnishings with awe. The bed he lay on alone looked as though it would take years to make, the dark wood accented by the navy silk sheets and matching plush comforter. Across the top of the four-poster masterpiece hung an equally navy canopy, rippling softly like the ocean after a storm.

Naruto's admiration of the room abruptly ended as he froze, throwing his gaze back down to the quilt at a that would have snapped another's neck, remembering the events of a few days past and he gave a clenched shout, "Sasuke."

"You don't have to scream my name Naruto, I'm right here."

Naruto turned his head slowly to find Sasuke leaning on the doorframe, wearing the infamous Uchiha smirk. Naruto had the itching desire of punching that smirk off the bastard's face.

While Naruto had been distracted with his unfamiliar surroundings, Sasuke had slipped unobtrusively into the room. Just in time to witness Naruto's realization. Some ninja Naruto turned out to be.

Sasuke remained in the doorway for a while, his eyes roving up and down Naruto's form as though making a judgment and then smiling as if pleased with what he saw. Naruto, on the other hand, was getting frighten and at the same time angry with Sasuke. He didn't like the way Sasuke was staring at him. After all, a guy shouldn't be staring at another guy like that, should they? But back to the real problem at hand, there was Sasuke and Naruto staring at each other, neither moving a muscle and Sasuke still wearing that infuriating smirk. Of course, Mount Naruto had to explode sooner or later, and sooner it did.

Slightly red with anger, the demon vessel stood up from the bed and turned to yell at Sasuke, "What the hell are you staring at, bastard? Don't you know it's rude! And besides, people might get the wrong idea."

Obsidian gaze unwavering, the Uchiha ignored the last portion of Naruto's outburst, responding instead to the first, and most obvious, question, "You."

"…..eh….um, ok that wasn't the answer I was looking for", Naruto mumbled, slightly put out. Naruto finally took a deep breath and tried (key word tried) to calm himself.

Through clenched teeth, Naruto finally voiced the question that had been on his mind since the Uchiha took him. "Sasuke, what the hell am I doing here? And you better answer truthfully or I'll swear I'll beat the living daylights out of you."

All Sasuke did was close his eyes for a second before straightening from his spot and approaching Naruto. But with each step he took forward, Naruto took a step backward. It went on for a while, Sasuke approaching and Naruto retreating while managing to avoid the walls, before the Sharingan holder became irritated and, reaching out to grasp the smaller's arm, pulled the blonde to him. The movenment was so fast, Naruto hadn't noticed until he was pulled against Sasuke and staring up at him as Sasuke gazed back through intense, ebony eyes, the darkness seeming to call to Naruto's very soul.

Leaning forward until Naurot could feel the light wisps of breath caress across his lips and cheek, Sasuke replied in a smooth and husky tone like roughened silk, "As I said before Naruto, I want you to bear my children. Through you I will revive my clan, they will be strong, and you will be the perfect mother to bear my kin". With that said, Sasuke took his free hand and stroked Naruto's cheek tenderly.

By the time Sasuke had finished, Naruto's face had gone deathly pale, he was afraid, very afraid. _Sasuke finally went off the deep end and he's dragging me along with him. I can't bear children, what the hell is wrong with him? What am I going to do? I don't know how to deal with an insane Sasukel; I couldn't even deal with him while he was reasonably sane. Though he has gotten more handsome over the years… what the hell am I thinking! There is no way that I think that Sasuke is hot…handsome, I mean he is a guy for God's sake. Never mind that the hordes of fangirls have probably led to him being a fantastic kisse--….ohhh, I did not just think that, I am not attracted to Sasuke, I am not attracted to Sasuke…._

Naruto kept repeating that in his head, but that doesn't solve the problem at hand or the fact that while Naruto had the intense yet adorable face on, Sasuke was moving in for the kill.

Sasuke finally reached toward his prize, and before Naruto could do a thing Sasuke had push him against the wall with his body. Naruto gave a muffled shriek but it was covered when Sasuke's mouth descended upon his own. Naruto remained still, shocked; it wasn't until Sasuke's hands started to roam across him that Naruto came back to his senses and tried to push Sasuke off. As he was wriggling and trying to turn his head away from Sasuke, Sasuke only became more aggressive.

"Sasuke…nh…stop.." Naruto tried to get the words out.

Taking advantage of Naruto's attempts at speech, Sasuke delved his tongue inside to taste the smaller blonde before him. Now Naruto being the inexperience boy that his is, got scared. So what did he do, he bit Sasuke's tongue.

"Damnit." Sasuke cursed as he released Naruto, wiping his mouth of blood and glaring at the fox boy. Naruto on the other hand shook faintly with anxiety; there was Sasuke with a scowling face and blood red eyes.

"Ano….um.. look here Uchiha, I don'y want anything to do with you, I'm not your little plaything. Don't you dared touch me again, you got it?". Naruto attempted to command, despite his shaking form. The kyuubi container was afraid. Not only was he in Sasuke's territory but Sasuke seemed to have a very odd fascination with Naruto. Kyuubi holder looked at Sasuke, but the young man had his bangs obscuring his eyes, so Naruto couldn't observe his expression.

"_Maybe he finally understands and will let me get the hell out of here…." _Naruto thought desperately.

Shoulders quaking slightly, the Uchiha began to produce a deep, hitching noise, steadily growing in volume.

"_..or maybe not"._

Naruto's left eyebrow started to twitch and his face turned a different shade of red as the Uchiha laughed on, those were the first signs shown before Naruto began to rant.

And so the fox boy exploded, "What the hell are you laughing about! This isn't funny!"

Softly chuckling, the Uchiha easily replied, "Of course it is. Do you actually believe what you just said is true? Don't you get it? You, Uzmaki Naruto, belong to me, Uchiha Sasuke. You have been mine since the first day we met. Your body, soul and heart belong to me and no one else. I alone will have you. If anyone dares to touch or even look at you in a manner I don't deem allowable I will kill them." The Uchiha intoned, the seriousness in his gaze belying the words' truth; before slipping closer to the blonde's slight frame, voice filling with a different kind of dark intent, "Do you understand that, Naruto?" Sasuke questioned, his voice rolling over the blonde in a rich, seducing wave. Dark gaze locked onto confused blue, the Uchiha held Naruto's arms in a strong, unyielding grip. Naruto couldn't move, face tinged red, whether from anger or blush, Naruto didn't know. Sasuke sounded as though he meant it, and given his track record of "just kiddings"…. Naurto didn't feel like deluding himself, no matter how painfully desperate the urge.

"…I.I.I…"

Sasuke loosened his hands and wrapped them around the slighter man's waist, kissing Naruto's forehead before he said, "Good, now get some sleep Naru-chan; I have some work to do but I'll be back tonight with dinner," and, after giving Naruto a swift kiss to his lips, left, the door closing behind him.

The faint slam of the door awoke Naruto from his momentary shutdown.

"_Oh no, what the hell am I going to do? First, I was almost killed by Sasuke, he betrayed the village, left for a few years and even then I didn't get any rest because the fight at the Valley of the End had affected the seal. Now Sasuke came back, threatened the village to get me so that I can carry his children, which I still think is impossible. And now he just proclaimed that he owned me. …….So….. um does that mean he loves me, or he just wants to own me and help him in restoring his clan, or is it just some sort of really bad obsession?…oh man, just what the hell am I thinking. I can't be thinking of that, I don't like him do I? I mean he has gotten more handsome over the years, more powerful and more sexy…..I did not just think Sasuke, frickin', Uchiha was sexy. He is a crazy, insane bastard and I need a plan to escape. _

As Naruto's internal rant continued he was unaware of his permanent guest as it listened in.

"I still can't believed I let that bastard kiss me twice. That's the third kiss he stolen from me," Naruto moan, mourning for his lost innocence, "When that good for nothing missing nin comes back here, I'm just going to ignore him; maybe he'll get bore and let me go back home, but first," the blonde's sentence was interrupted by a large yawn, "I'm going to get some sleep."

That thought in mind, Naruto slipped beneath the smooth, blue sheets, unaware that his intended plans, farfetched to begin with, had no hope of succeeding.

As the blonde slipped into unconsciousness, the being inside him stirred to life, beginning to make plans of its own.

End of Chapter 3

Sooooo what do ya think, review please. I know the chapter is short but I'm very busy. I'll try to make it longer next time. Ja na


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Never Forgotten

Author: SakuraHikari

Archived: for R version (Please ask first if he/she wants the story to be post somewhere else.)

Summary: Sasuke has left for sometime and now return home for something. He was Naruto to help he restore his clan. The question is, where is Naruto? How can he help and most importantly will Naruto be willing or does Sasuke have to force him. After all Uchiha always get what they want.

Rating: R to NC-17

Pairings: SasuNaru, others like ShikaIno maybe LeeSaku, KakaIruk

Feedback: Reviews please but no flame, it makes me really sad when someone does it

Characters: Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, basically almost everyone except for Ochi. (snake head gives me the creeps) and Kabuto (they are dead in the story)

Betas: DrOwNiNgInEbOnY (D.I.E: Hi-ya everyone! Cookies for all who read this fic! Hikari-chan is a really good writer! And double for those who take the time to look read mine! SakuraHikari: Hey, this is my fic! D.I.E: +giggles and ignores+) Hikari-chan here is telling everyone to say (email) thank-you to D.I.E

Author Notes: There might be some Sakura bashing (I don't like her)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything like the characters although I will be getting a Naruto push toy soon yea. I am not doing this for money only for fun. (Letting my creative mind work its magic.) The only thing I own is the plot but nothing else. So don't sue me.

‡**+‡+‡+‡+‡+‡+‡+‡+‡**

"Ohhh…my head," Naruto moaned softly. He opened his sky blue eyes, blinked once, twice then gave a scream. There staring down at him was blank ebony eyes. _He _had returned.

"What the hell are you doing!" Naruto scream from the other side of the bed. "Y-y-you shouldn't be looking at people like that. You should have knocked Uchiha! That would be the polite thing to do."

Sasuke couldn't help but raise one dark slender eyebrow. "You want me to knock to get into my own bedroom," Sasuke questioned with slight amusement in his tone.

"Ummm, well, I'm using it now, so you have to knock," Naruto replied lamely looking at the ground awkwardly then back at Sasuke.

The answer brought a very creepy (to Naruto only) grin, to the Uchiha's flawless face, which usually remained emotionless. Sasuke in return replied, "So you have decided to stay here with me after all. I bet you're hungry? Here are some soup and vegetables." Sasuke put a tray of food on the nightstand before sitting on the bed as if it was an ordinary thing to do after you kidnapped and molested, or half molested in this case, someone.

"No, I don't want any food, I want to go back to the village! I don't like you anymore, not after what you done. You made us worried especially Sakura-chan; she really wanted you to come back. I promised her…" Naruto's rant was soon cut off by Sasuke.

"Look Naruto, you are not going back." Sasuke's expression had changed from kindness to fury. Sasuke seemed to lose his cool when Naruto mentioned their other teammate. "Why the hell do you want to go back so much? Is it because of her, do you still love her? Do you think that she cares for you? Sakura never care for you, all she wants is to use you to get me back, no one cares for you as much as m-"

PUNCH 

That was Naruto's fist making contact with Sasuke's face.

Naruto face was blood red, his eyes a dark crimson red and shaded. He was baring his fangs at Sasuke and growling at the same time. "How dare you? What right do you have in saying those things about Sakura-chan, or anyone else for that matter. You hypocrite, you are doing the same thing as what you are accusing people of. You just want to use me to procreate your clan. You don't care what happen to me before you left the village; how the hell did you come in caring for me now. I bet after using me, you would marry other people and left me to rot or better yet kill me when I have no more use. Am I right, well? Ahhhh…!"

Sasuke had decided to jump at Naruto. And as such, the wrestling match had begun. Each one wanted to dominate the other. After a few punches here and there, the winner (to no one's surprise) was Sasuke (but you have to consider the fact the Naruto had been out of practice for a few years now). Sasuke was now striating Naruto, using both of his hands to pin Naruto's arms down.

"Get off me you teme!" Naruto shrieked, thrashing his head form side to side. Naruto started to wiggle around trying to dislodge the bigger, dark haired teen. But stop abruptly when he met the avenger's eyes, the eyes that had gone blood red, the eyes that were glaring down at him. That could have frozen an active volcano, and then some. Anyone would have stop moving, but not Naruto.

'_Oh, man that was scary, maybe I should stop…no, no, no, no, no, **no**' _Naruto started to shake his head while thinking, _'I will not give in to this teme, over my dead body. There is no way am I submitting to him!'_

Since Naruto being the stubborn or stupid or brave depending on how you see it, started to move some more. Twisting left and right, Sasuke who was still on top opened his eyes wider feeling his body being affected by the movement. After all Sasuke is still a hormonal teen, who right now is on top of the object of his desires, fantasies, and dreams. There is no way that he could stay mad at Naruto, especially when Naruto kept rubbing against his fast growing erection.

Sasuke's mind was starting to pack up for vacation. _'Shit, if Naruto doesn't stop moving I'm going to take him here with or without his approval. I wonder what it's like to be bury in that warm, tight heat of his, to lick that golden brown skin, to touch it, hear that pouting lips moaning my name over and over until he came as I fu… oh man, that did not help.'_

Sasuke finally left his daydream behind and gasped out, "Naruto stop moving. Stop moving, you're inviting me, dobe."

Naruto not having a clue by what he might took the command as an insult (no clue how). "Don't tell me what to do! Get the hell off of me, bastard," Naruto hollered.

Naruto finally noticed that something was wrong. Sasuke's head was tilted down and his bangs were covering up his face. So Naruto stop moving to puzzle over the fact of why Sasuke was quiet, ignoring the warning bells that was ringing in his head.

'_What the hell is wrong with him…'_

Sasuke finally look up at Naruto. His eyes were glazed over with desire, and lust, but if look closely enough there was love shinning in their dark deeps. Some thing that Naruto thought that he was imagining.

Sasuke leaned close to Naruto's ear and in a dark, husky and lustful voice, "I told you to stop moving, dobe. You're just inviting me, you know. I didn't realize that you want me that badly but now I know you do, especially with the way you're moving.

A LIME IS NEXT, DONT LIKE STOP READING

Sasuke quickly leaned in farther before Naruto could move his head, tracing the shell of his delightful ear with his tongue, enjoying the gasps as be blew on it lightly before trailing open mouth kisses down Naruto's tan throat. He attached his mouth to the junction between Naruto's neck and shoulder, sucking and nipping at it till he was satisfied with the purplish red blemish he left behind.

He looked at Naruto's face to see his eyes screwed shut in barely controlled pleasure, he was biting his lower lip to try to clam down his now haggard breathing, and smile slightly. 'Cute.' He thought as he returned to his job marking his Naruto's neck, trying to distract him as he opened his jacket with his free hand.

This though, did not work as Naruto struggled against Sasuke's body weight and strength. "St-stop teme, don't."

"Relax, dobe. You'll enjoy it soon enough." Sasuke whispered, his hand slipping off the orange clothing, followed shortly by a black tank top. His pale hands caressed the soft skin of the tattoo, rising up to play with small rosy nipples, extracting a small moan from Naruto, who was still struggling faintly against Sasuke's grasp. Sasuke's eyes flashed, he wanted more of those delicious sounds. He quickly grabbed the discarded shirt and tied it around Naruto's wrists and to the bedpost.

Now securely bound in place, Sasuke continued mapping out his blonde's body, rubbing seductive circles on his hips as he pulled down his pants and boxers slightly. He keep Naruto busy by suckling on the now hardened buds of his left nipple, kissing and nipping at it occasionally before lifting up and blowing on it, only to continue the procedure once again until he was satisfied, before turning his attention to the other neglected nipple.

Naruto gasped and moaned and shivered and arched with each lick, each kiss, each touch to his sensitive virgin body. He couldn't seem to control himself, no matter how wrong this was. It was Sasuke for gods sake! He shouldn't be reacting this was, he shouldn't be reacting at all! But it felt so good…

Naruto gasped as he suddenly felt cold air hit his aroused lower body and instinctively closed his legs to cover himself, both for cold and dignity. Foreign hands were on his thighs though, preventing his from doing so, and forced them apart instead, exposing his most private regions for all to see. He looked up at Sasuke's face, whose eyes were transfixed on his penis and anus. He blushed darkly when he saw the unguarded lust clouding Sasuke's eyes, which were now in its sharingan.

"I want to remember, just like this. Under me withering with passion, for _me_, only _me_." Sasuke whispered sensually. Rubbing his cheek against Naruto's knee, his red eyes outlining every part of his beautiful body. _'And it's all mine…'_

"Stop it you stupid jerk! Let me go! This isn't funny anymore, put my cloths back on! I want to go home! And stop looking there you homo! Only the person I love can look there!" Naruto yelled, struggling with a vengeance to get himself free from Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes went back to his original onyx color, darkening, flashing dangerously when Naruto said he didn't love him. "I'll make you love me then! You'll beg me for more before I'm done."

Naruto's eyes widened as his legs were opened wider and Sasuke sunk his head next to the head of Naruto's erection. "N-no! Stop, p-please!"

Sasuke ignored his cries and took Naruto's erect penis into his moist mouth. He was delighted when a loud cry of pleasure erupted from his Naruto's soft lips, and took in all of Naruto into his mouth, sucking lightly on it, before pulling back up until only the head remained, making Naruto whimper in protest.

"Sa-Sasuke! Oh...Sasuke... hah...more" Naruto gasped out, clasping tightly onto the cloth binding his hand. God, it was so hot, so wet. He want-no needed-more! His lust filled mind no longer cared that it was Sasuke Uchiha delivering the exquisite pleasure, only that he was the one receiving it, and wanted more of that molten mouth around his cock.

Sasuke smirked and complied with Naruto's feeble request and began to lift and lower his head on Naruto's cock. Told you my love, Sasuke thought, you'll beg me for more.

The Uchiha was greatly rewarded with loud moans and screams for more as he sucked Naruto off. This was how it was meant to be. Him and Naruto, together forever.

It didn't take long for Naruto to cum; he was after all still a virgin. He relished his load into Sasuke's awaiting mouth, and whimpered as he felt Sasuke swallow his semen with his dick still in his mouth. He felt Sasuke lift himself up from between his sticky sweaty thighs to pull off his shirt and pants and lay down his now uncovered chest on his harshly lifting and falling one, still recovering from the orgasm. Sasuke also untie his hands in the process.

"Still doubt my love for you Naruto?" He heard Sasuke whisper into his ear, before he closed his eyes and all went black.

Sasuke received no answer from Naruto, and listened as his breathing evened out to one who was asleep. He smiled and gave a small peck to Naruto's nose and lips, and gathered his small body into his arms, careful not to wake the sleeping beauty, pulling the covers over their bodies.

"Dobe."

‡**+‡+‡+‡+‡+‡+‡+‡+‡**

There, chapter 4 is done. Give a hand to D.I.E for that wonderful lime scene. I wonder if Naruto is going to kill Sasuke

when he wakes up. Naruto only been there for a day and he is already molested. Well, that's the power of love for you…..ummm more like lust on Sasuke's part. Damn those teenage hormones. Review review but if you have nothing nice to review than don't review at all. A person flame my story on Mpreg and I want to ring that person's neck. There is the warning sign so if you don't like Mpreg then DON'T read. But on a better notice I want to thank all those who have been very supportive of me. Thank-you, thank-you.


End file.
